


A Call for Help

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hero AU, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Phantom is virgil, Starlight is logan, superhero au, tw blood, tw injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Logan is a Hero named Starlight, he arrives at his Nemesis's door. He simply asks his enemy for help.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. The Beginning

Logan dragged himself down the street. He leaned against every wall he could on his way, but he knew he didn’t have long. He found the apartment building he was looking for. Logan went inside and noticed the elevator was out of order, he winced as he went up the stairs. He really hoped to not run into anyone on his way up, he looked like a mess. He’d rather nobody call the cops because he looked like a psycho with all the blood on him, though all the blood was his own. Logan leaned against a wall and pulled out the sticky note from his pocket, it had the location he needed to go to. He got this location from a tracker he placed. Though he hoped this was the right place regardless. 

Logan finally got to the apartment. He knocked on the door lightly and waited. He managed to hold himself up even with all the pain coursing through his body telling him to just sit. Logan was broken and bruised, cuts and scrapes everywhere, His left leg was trained at best, he knew his right wrist was broken though. Blood seemed to seep out of him everywhere. Logan looked like he was about to fall unconscious at any moment, it was a wonder he even made it here. 

The door opened and a hooded man looked at Logan quite confused. 

Logan looked at him pleadingly, “I need your help.” he said before giving in and letting unconsciousness take him over. 

The man quickly caught Logan and carried him into the apartment. He shut the door and placed Logan on the couch. He took some time finding his first aid kit and grabbing some clothes that would fit him. Soon enough the man came back and hesitantly stripped Logan from his costume to his underwear before cleaning and patching him up. 

Logan stayed asleep through the whole thing. 

Finally The Man finished and slipped the clothes onto Logan, he got the biggest clothes he had so they would be a bit loose. The man walked out of the room and came back after putting a mask on under his hood, he sat down and stared at Logan, “Oh Starlight, what did you do.” he mumbled. 

Logan woke up hours later and looked around not recognizing his surroundings. He moved to sit up and wince. Logan then noticed he wasn’t in his costume, it was kinda weird because his costume wasn’t truly real. But it seemed it acted like regular clothing. Logan sighed then noticed someone sitting near him, he looked at the hooded man. “I…. Hello….. You helped me?” he asked hesitantly not believing it. 

“Yeah Starlight. It was your last request after all.” He laughed.

Logan nodded, “I half expected you to kill me, Phantom.”

“We may be enemies, but I wasn’t going to leave you for dead. So… you going to explain?”

“Soon… Do you have my books? I kinda need them.”

“Yeah I have them, but aren’t you drained enough?”

“I need them to stop the use of my powers.”

Phantom nodded then got out of his chair, he came back and handed Logan a book and notebook along with his costume. 

Logan thanked him softly and opened the notebook and stared at the words. His eyes turned brighter blue for a second before fading, weirdly to brown. Logan’s hair that glowed white like the moon changed into a dark brown color. The costume changed into plain clothes, what looked like glitter covered all of it before fading. 

Phantom raised an eyebrow under the mask, “Well, seems you are… yourself.” He said then walked away.

Logan sighed laying back again on the couch. Wincing as he moved. “I had to stop the use of my powers to preserve my energy.” 

Phantom nodded and came back with a plate of toast, “Here you go,star, I promise it’s not poisoned.” He said and handed the plate to Logan. 

Logan immediately ate the toast, “Thanks.”

Phantom nodded and sighed, “Could you please explain? Everything.”

Logan nodded


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan explains what happened, The two reveal their identities

Logan sighed looking at Phantom, “I’ll explain…” he nodded again.

Phantom nodded then got up and sighed, “Thank you.”

Logan stared at Phantom for a moment, “and thank you. For everything that you did to help me. I assume you won’t reveal my identity, Phantom.”

Phantom simply laughed, “I don’t know who the hell you are, so I can’t reveal your identity. But hey now I know a weakness of yours, but I play fair.” Phantom said and took his hood off of his head and took off the mask he wore. Phantom looked about Logan’s age, so early 20s, he had black hair that had some purple dye and looked a bit purple in the light with how dark it was, his eyes were a brown color with dark bags around them showing a lack of sleep. 

“Well thank you for your secrecy and all that. Also may I say, I’ve never seen you in my life.” Logan laughed and looked at the other. “So, I should explain now….”   
“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for some explanation!” Phantom laughed.

Logan nodded, “I was walking around when I noticed something, or I should say someone. They were off, and seemed different. I changed into my hero form and went to confront them… I was off guard, they instantly attacked. It’s mostly fuzzy after that but I know they’re strong, really strong. I never even had a chance. When I got away I came here to find you. A couple weeks ago after our last battle I put a tracker on you. I figured out this was where you went and it was close to me so I came here. Gladly you helped me rather than killing me.”

Phantom nodded, “Sounds like you had a rough night then. You could go and lay down in my bedroom, you need more rest. I’ll figure out what we should do while you sleep.” Phantom said then pointed to where his bedroom was. 

Logan nodded and thanked him then got up slowly, he carefully limped to Phantom’s bedroom and laid down then slept softly. 

____________

Logan didn’t wake up for hours after he looked around the room he was in and noticed it was dark. There was barely any light. On the floor against a wall looked to be a mirror facing away and to the wall. There were a few pictures of Phantom with some people, maybe friends. Logan got up and walked out of the room. He noticed that Phantom wasn’t anywhere. But then he noticed a note on the kitchen counter. 

Sorry I went out, I had work. 

Logan sighed and decided he should get himself home too. He grabbed his book and walked out. He created a car and drove away. He’d get into contact with Phantom again. Plus he left a note back saying he left. He just needed to think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in an explanation type thing about who they are and what their powers are I'd be fine doing that and explaining why Logan is Very OP


	3. Background info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character profiles and background info on Virgil(phantom) & Logan(starlight)

**Name:** Logan Croft

 **Alias:** Starlight

 **Status:** Super Hero

 **Occupation:** Part time worker @ Local Library/ IT Tech @ Ember Torch Co. 

**Background:**

  * Owns 2 Cats, Jam & Jelly
  * Lives with his roommate Roman Royals
  * Use to live on the outskirts of town but moved closer to the center of the city for his job and heroing work
  * Has been a hero since 20, after graduating University with a degree in computer Science
  * Logan has borrowed many books from the library and taught himself other skills and subjects including Astronomy
  * Currently he is 27 in this au



**Powers/Abilities:** Logan’s power is related to the power of animation where you could take an object, for example an animal figurine and bring it to life. Though for Logan’s power he has to have a book, pictures aren’t necessarily only a book and a page or something that describes or talks about what he wants. He pulls things out of books and could bring them to life with his power. 

**Weaknesses:** He barely has any, as of now his weaknesses are that he has to have a book to use his powers. If he wants to create something on the spot that isn’t in his book he has a notebook/sketchbook that he uses to write or draw the thing he needs, he uses a pen because the ink (i also needed another weakness). The last known weakness is that if he is injured brutally or out of energy he has to stop the use of his powers and get rid of what he made. He doesn’t need to have the book he used to do this but it’s easier with it.

**Notes:**

  * Logan is OP, he is overpowered because other than a few weaknesses he has no limits on his powers. An example/explanation of why he’s op is to think of a fantasy or sci-fi book. If he wanted he could just create/pull a dragon out of the book, this could destroy everything but he could do it. 
  * His suit was drawn by Roman who knows about Logan’s heroing. The suit was drawn in a computer and printed off. The picture was taped into the notebook logan carries with him. The suit looks to be leather with armored sides along the ribs and on the shoulders, it has stars on the sleeves, he has a belt with a pouch that holds his book and note book, it also has a sheath with a dagger for just in case scenarios, in his suit look his hair becomes white and his eyes go to a blue color.
  * Logan doesn’t love the name starlight, though the media created it based off of the sparkly glitter his creations left behind. They decided stardust wasn’t a great name for him. Logan finds the name illogical because his powers have nothing to do with stars but deals with it. Plus Roman already loved the name and made a suit incorporating stars. 



* * *

**Name:** Virgil Night

**Alias:** Phantom

**Status:** Villain? 

**Occupation:** He’s a barista and hates it because of the interaction with others so early in the morning though it’s not awful. 

**Background:**

  * He’s been living in the same apartment since he was 19 and moved into the city. 
  * He started out as a vigilante just helping people but was perceived as a villain after one incident. The city already hated him and called him a villain so that solidified it. 
  * As a vigilante he was called shadow, but that only lasted 3 months. 
  * His place of occupation is owned by his friends Remy and Patton who started the cafe together, it is also a bakery. 
  * Virgil’s only friends are Remy and Patton and never told them about his powers and what he does outside of working. The cafe is down the street from his apartment. 
  * Virgil has no contact with his family at all
  * He graduated university a few years ago (he is about the same age as Logan) he was majoring in psychology and minoring in english and writing
  * He has an anxiety disorder and it’s not great to have an anxiety attack while in a battle with a hero.



**Powers/abilities:** Shadow powers, he can control and manipulate shadows, he could also hide himself in shadows and become part of the shadows. Another part of his power that he doesn’t use often is his ability to shift into a black panther, he doesn’t understand why he has that ability but he does. 

**Weaknesses:** sunny days, also he can’t hide in shadows when he is majorly hurt and out of energy. 

**Notes:**

  * Virgil doesn’t like how heightened his anxiety is but it has helped him before stay more hyper vigilant in certain situations and helped save his life. 
  * Virgil had been working as a Vigilante/villain since a little before he was 20
  * He’s scared to tell his friends because he’s heard the conflict and others opinions on him, he knows people only see him as a villain 




	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fest

Logan got himself home safely, then into his apartment. He was exhausted and instantly went to bed. Logan needed to rest, just recover and get over this. Though it wasn’t an illness, he treated his injuries like they were one. Logan tossed his stuff on his desk and went to sleep in bed. 

_______________________________________

Phantom had a boring day at work as someone who stocks shelves in a grocery store near him, though his name wasn’t Phantom of course, it was simply Virgil. He worked at a grocery store and lived an overall boring life. 

Virgil finished his shift at work then walked home. 

Virgil came into his empty apartment and called for stardust, he should've known he’d leave, the other probably had a life of their own. He found the note that said he left and sighed before looking at the time, he’d be late to movie night with his friends if he didn’t leave. Virgil quickly grabbed a box of popcorn packs and changed out of his work clothes before running out and down the street. 

Virgil got to his friend Patton’s apartment and went in, “I’m here with popcorn!” he called out and suddenly bit not so unexpectedly was engulfed in a hug. “Hey Patt.” 

“Hi! Glad you could make it!” Patton replied and picked up Virgil. 

“Yeah, I’m glad to, so is everyone else here?”

“Yeah! Remy arrived a half hour ago with Emile, so we’re all here.” Patton grinned and put Virgil down before snatching the popcorn and making it, “Go sit down, we could start the movie in a moment.”

Virgil nodded and stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets before sitting on the couch.

Remy immediately pulled him over, “Hey gurl, haven’t seen you in awhile. You’ll be my movie buddy tonight.”   
Virgil sighed, “We’re all watching the movie together.”

“Doesn't mean we can’t have cuddle buddies.” Remy laughed and winked. 

Patton came in and grinned, “I call Emile as my cuddle buddy!” he said and put the bowl of popcorn down then soon enough the movie was started. 

The time passed by and Virgil walked home after several hours and two movies. It was a good night, though the night wasn’t over yet for him. He had quite a few hours left of his night. 

Virgil got into his apartment and found his suit quickly he slipped it on then left through his window not wanting any odd interactions with neighbors.

Virgil went out and sighed, time to be the villain. The reason he was a villain was people only listened when they were afraid. He wanted to be heard, and protect his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then next chapter is a bit longer


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down  
> Little look into how OP the boys are  
> And some friendship

Phantom let himself fall into the shadows as he moved around the city. He went around just looking and waiting. He stopped himself in front of a building and looked around. He needed to make sure nobody was around. The building in question was the town hall, somewhere he blamed for the state of disrepair this city was in, somewhere that decisions were made to not help the city and to fix it but rather help themselves and not those that it was supposed to help. Phantom looked around once more making sure nobody was watching then raised his arms up a bit he knew what he wanted to say. Slowly words were etched deeply into the stone of the building with his shadows. 

‘Help the City’

Phantom stepped back and sighed when he finished. He looked at his work making sure it was good enough when he heard a sound behind him. 

“Ha! Help the city? That’s interesting coming from you, someone actively hurting the city.” Starlight’s voice rang out.

Phantom turned and smirked a bit, “Aw Star, you misunderstand me so much.”

“How so? All I see is property damages, you hurt the city.” 

“Some has to hurt it in order for it to be helped you know.” Phantom replied. His shadows crept along the ground towards Starlight. Just as the other was about to say something the shadows lunged wrapping around his ankles then throwing him up and slamming him against the front of the building then dropping him onto the ground below.

Starlight pushed himself up and stood, he brushed himself off and pulled out his book, “is that really how this is going to go?”

“It seems like it.” Phantom laughed and nodded then stepped back, “unless you need to rest up from yesterday.”

“I am perfectly fine.”

“If you say so Star.” Phantom laughed.

Starlight didn’t let his previous injuries affect him, even if that throw really made him be in pain now. He just concentrated on his book, “here I have a real treat for you.” He smiled and focused, after a few seconds a white sparkly mist exploded from the book and started forming, a manticore chimera. It formed and dropped to the ground and roared at Phantom.

Phantom watched it and stepped back a bit. He watched as it stalked over towards him. Phantom fell backwards as it came right up to him and fell into some shadows taking him away. He came back right behind the beast and his shadows wrapped around its neck. He picked it up and threw it at the building. It growled getting right back up as soon as it recovered. It ran at Phantom who just disappeared then appeared right behind Starlight. “This all you got?” He laughed a bit.

Starlight smirked, “Not at all.” He replied and pulled another creation from the book he was holding, a dragon witch. 

Phantom went back behind the manticore chimera and watched the Dragon form. 

The Dragon witch flew up and let out a roar. Then quickly soared down at Phantom.

“Wow, all this just for property damages.” Phantom laughed.

“You need to pay, this isn’t your first offense.” Starlight called back and continued focusing and controlling the beasts. Suddenly his mind went fuzzy. He couldn’t keep his control, his focus was gone, all the pain was back and he fell down blacking out for a moment.

Phantom saw him fall and ran over, avoiding the throws of magic from the Dragon and the stabs in his direction from the Manticore Chimera’s tail. He fell into some shadows to avoid a hit and appeared next to Starlight.

Starlight stared at him and sighed as he grabbed the book and the two beasts faded into sparkling dust. “I… I don’t know what just happened. I thought I was alright.”

“You realize I saw your injuries yesterday and they were far from ok.”

“Yeah but… that should’ve happened. I don’t know…” starlight sighed and sat up a bit. “Might’ve gone a bit far for property damages.”

“Yeah, you almost caused some damages yourself.”

Starlight nodded, “my roommate is going to kill me, he hates when I overwork myself.”

Phantom nodded, “need some transportation anywhere?”

Starlight thought, “yeah probably.”

Phantom nodded and picked him up, “actually… I don’t think I could bring you through the shadows with me… it’ll be easier to carry you. Don’t want you to possibly get sick.” He said and put him back down, “get on my back.” Phantom said then stretched a bit before shifting and his body changed into his black panther like form.

Starlight watched then got onto his back and held on as Phantom ran while he gave some directions where to go.

Phantom ran through the city but was suddenly stopped when his feet were stuck into the ground. It was like the ground suddenly melted and pulled him in. He was stuck. His abrupt stop had thrown starlight off of him and a few feet away on the ground. 

Starlight grunted when he hit the ground. He sat up a bit only for the ground to latch onto his wrists and pull him back down. He looked around quickly for the source.

A huge octopus rose out of the ground and there was a laugh, somewhere, “Oh starlight ~ we meet again I see… and what’s that, is that… A little kitty friend? We’ll have so much fun.” The octopus’ tentacles changed and were flat with razor sharp edges. 

Phantom as soon as he heard the voice he focused pulling shadows towards him and enveloping himself in them, pulling himself out and bringing him elsewhere. He appeared back in an alley and changed back to his regular form, his human form. He looked out and watched the octopus thing move closer to Starlight. Thinking fast he decided Now was the perfect time to test if he could bring others with him. He just had to get out of here and Starlight was already uninsured and this was probably the guy who had hurt him yesterday and he definitely would die if he was hurt like that again. 

A guy walked out from behind the octopus, “well starlight, shall we continue what we started last night?” The guy wore an extravagant outfit that was black and green, it was a suit that had green boots, a green vest that had a large cloak connected with silver accents all over him. He had a mask that went over his whole face and was a chrome looking silver.

As soon as Phantom heard the guy asking if Starlight wanted to continue he went into the shadows and went over starlight and grabbed onto him and let the shadows engulf him and starlight. 

Starlight had been watching the man in fear when everything around him started turning black the darkness was surrounding him, he thought he was blacking out but felt what seemed like arms around him. seconds later he found there was light again and he was across town. He looked around and saw Phantom standing near him. Then the effects of the travel hit him and he felt sick. “What was that!?” He asked Phantom loudly. 

“Me saving your life.” Phantom laughed softly and sighed. “Should be glad I was able to bring you through with me. Now you need to go home.”

Starlight stared, he was quite confused. That was how Phantom traveled? How did that work? How does he see? He heard him talk then nodded a bit, “Yeah… I don’t live too far from here actually.” He said and looked around again. “See ya.” He said and walked away.

Phantom watched him go and walked into some shadows bringing him back home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil sees Logan

Logan snuck into his apartment silently. He hoped his roommate would be too asleep to notice his arrival. Though of course he was wrong. Logan slipped into his bedroom then tossed his book to the side after terminating the use of his powers for now. Logan got dressed into some NASA bedclothes getting ready for bed. Suddenly he heard a noise by the door and turned instantly, only to see his roommate. His roommate stood there with a disappointing look, and seeming as intimidating as one could be in a mickey mouse onesie. “Heyyy Roman.”   
“Nope, stop… Where were you?”

“Out…”

“Out? You better have a better excuse than just out, Logan where were you.”

“Working.”

“YOU WERE INJURED YESTERDAY WHY WOULD YOU GO OUT TO WORK?!?!”

“Bec-”

“Nope, shush. Ok, Logan. Get in bed, you’re under house arrest.”   
“You’re not my parent.”   
“Nope I’m your roommate.” Roman said and picked Logan up then deposited him in the bed before laying down and cuddling him.

“Roman what are you doing?”

“Making sure you can’t go do stupid shit.”

“Fine…” Logan sighed and closed his eyes. 

Roman slept holding Logan captive in his arms

They slept through the night and the next day Roman stayed home, forcing Logan to stay home and relax for the day.

__

Phantom walked down street after street the next night, nothing really exciting. He slipped in and out of shadows as he walked. He was swiftly moving through the city when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side. The pain pulled him out of the shadows and he leaned against a wall as he looked at his side. Phantom noticed movement on the side of him, though he tried to not show that he noticed. He concentrated as he continued looking at his side where there was a deep cut, blood staining his hands as he put pressure against it. There was movement to the side of him once again. Quickly Phantom moved and looked over, he moved his arm and shadows rose up grabbing the person. 

Phantom stepped forward to see who had been watching him and who probably had also been the one to cut him. Phantom recognized them as the guy from yesterday, the guy who made an octopus rise from the streets, the one that probably had hurt Starlight. He let the shadows move away from the person’s mouth so they could speak.

“Nice to finally meet you phantom… or should I call you shadow.” The person laughed a bit and moved their hand slightly to drop a knife covered in Phantom’s blood. “Why do people fear you? If you bleed, you could die. You’re not much of a threat, just a little harmless kitten. In time though, I will replace you as the true villain.”

“Who are you?” Virgil asked with a glare under his mask, hood, and the shadows concealing his face.

“I will be a name feared, you’ll figure out who I am soon. Everyone will fear me, soon. After all I’m the one who has made the city’s beloved Starlight and the feared villain Phantom, bleed.”

Virgil glared at the man, though for right now he knew he could do nothing with him. He threw them against the alley wall, hard watching them hit it and go unconscious in a second, blood leaked from the back of their head, a demented smile on their face. Virgil turned away from them as soon as they made impact, turning to the other wall he went into, dissolving with the shadows that fell over the city tonight. Though his injury forced him out of the shadows, he came out a block away falling down onto the pavement. Virgil pushed himself up and sat back against the wall of the alley he fell into. He looked down at the open gash, it looked worse now than he thought before. Slowly he stood and looked around, he was across town, too far from home to travel through shadows in his current state. Looking a bit more he realized he recognized the area. He was close to where he dropped Starlight off. Virgil let himself fall back against the wall behind him, letting shadows engulf him, bringing him away, closer to the place he left starlight. He came back out, breathing heavily Virgil forced himself to focus. He looked around, there were a few buildings around, though only two apartment buildings. Virgil stepped forward slowly, he looked up and saw a very few lights on in the buildings considering the time of night it was, he took a chance and walked into one of them, adjusting his jacket to cover his wound he entered a building quietly. Virgil looked around then went to the stairs and started walking up. He paused leaning against a wall, he hoped he was close enough to starlight, he opened his hand letting shadows escape and travel through the building up and down stairs. He let the shadows go to try finding Starlight, though if he wasn’t close enough the shadows wouldn’t be able to find him. Virgil stayed leaning against the wall, just waiting for the shadows to come back and lead him or to do nothing. He simply waited there. 

Logan was sitting in his bedroom reading a simple sci-fi book at his desk. Roman had gone out for a little while to go shopping… even though it was kinda late out. But they were out of milk and it was urgent. Logan read his book, but suddenly the lights of the room seemed to have dimmed. Logan looked up and saw his room surrounded by shadows, slowly Logan stood up staring as the shadows circled him for a moment. Logan reached out with a hand towards the shadows. They reminded him of Phantom, he sighed softly and looked out the window. Then he saw all the shadows retreat from his room. Quickly he followed after them out of his bedroom and out of the apartment. He walked swiftly to the stairs and followed them down. Logan froze when he saw Phantom leaning on a wall. “Um… Phantom?”

“Hey Star, I see I was correct where you live?”   
“Yeah… Why are you here though?”

“Well, I live across town and I can’t transport myself home.” 

“Why?”

“... You ask too many questions. But, I got hurt, I can’t focus enough to get home… So I came here. Could I cash in the favor you owe me for me helping you?”

“Sure, come on. How badly were you hurt?” Logan asked as he turned back to the stairs and started ascending them.

“Not… too badly, I’ll show you inside.”   
“Fine.” 

Logan led the way back to his apartment then guided phantom into his bedroom before shutting the door, “My roommate is out for the moment.”

“Ok…” Virgil nodded and sat down on Star’s desk chair before taking off his hood, and mask. 

Logan smiled softly at him before pulling out a first aid kit from a desk drawer. 

Virgil took off his jacket, gloves, and shirt, then put them to the side. “Not… too bad?” He said questioningly as he looked down at his side, there was a gash going across his side, it was still bleeding out. 

Logan looked over and his eyes widened, “what? How?!”

“I… got cut. By the same guy yesterday that had that huge octopus. He had a large knife and got me while I was about to kinda teleport”

Logan sighed and left the room, he grabbed a washcloth before coming back in and beginning to clean up Phantom’s side. “You should go to the hospital.”

“You should’ve gone to the hospital too, but you didn’t”

Logan glared at him, “I’ll have to give you stitches. Gladly I took first aid training courses in school.”

“Great, I’m so glad I’m in such capable hands.” Virgil replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. 

“Relax.” Logan told him then turned and pulled some sweatpants out of his dresser then gave them to Phantom, “Get dressed, keep your shirt off.”   
“Why?” He asked and took them.

“Because I’d rather you look a bit more normal than wearing leather, with knives attached to your pants and combat boots. My roommate might be home soon, and definitely will check on me.”

“Fine.” Virgil stood up, he took off his boots and pants then put on the sweatpants. 

Logan smiled then took Phantom’s clothes, he folded them up before putting them away, hiding them under his bed. 

Virgil sat back down and leaned against the back of the chair.

Logan walked out of the room, he went into Romans then grabbed a needle and some string. After he went back to Phantom and sat on his bed. He pulled the chair Phantom sat on closer. “This may hurt.”

“Probably.” Virgil nodded and stared at Starlight. 

Logan sighed and started stitching up Phantom’s side. He finished up after a few minutes and cleaned the area before patching up, covering it with a bandage. “There, all done.” 

Virgil nodded and stood up before being pulled to sit back down in the chair, “Um… can’t I go?”

“In the morning, you should relax. You probably bleed a lot considering the cut, so I don’t want to risk you passing out.” Logan replied then got up, he grabbed a shirt then gave it to Phantom. “Put that on.” 

Virgil nodded and slipped the shirt on and watched the other. 

Suddenly the apartment’s front door opened and shut. 

Logan turned towards the door, “Hide in the closet.”

“What?”

“Phantom, hide in the closet, now.” Logan told him then opened the closet door.

Virgil rolled his eyes, he got up and went into the closet, “wow… It’s been awhile since I've been in the closet.” 

“Shut up.” Logan told him and shut the door. Then he quickly started cleaning up everything.

Roman walked into the room. “Hey Logan, whatcha doing?”

“Um… cleaning.”

“No, you should be resting.” Roman picked him up then placed him on the bed. Roman sighed and stepped back when he noticed a bloody washcloth on the desk. He walked over and picked it up before looking back at Logan in concern, “are you ok?”

“Yeah… it’s not my blood anyway.” Logan sighed.

“What? You went out? Didn’t you?!”

“What? No! I’ve been here in my room.”

“Then who’s blood is this?”

“It’s… ummm” he glanced towards the closet as he thought of a response.

Roman noticed Logan’s glance and instantly opened the closet causing Phantom, who was leaning on the door, to fall out and onto the floor. “Who’s this?” Roman asked and looked at Logan.

“He’s… ummmm… My boyfriend?” Logan said, a bit confused. 

“You have a boyfriend?” Roman asked and looked at Phantom. 

“Yep, I’m his boyfriend.” Virgil said and stood up from the floor, wincing slightly as he stood.

Logan got up and went over to Virgil, “Don’t rip your stitches.” he whispered to him as he wrapped his arms around him guiding him to sit down on the bed then sat next to him.

“So… Who’s blood is it and who are you?” Roman asked, crossing his arms. 

“My blood… and I’m Sta-Logan’s boyfriend.”

“What’s your name?”

“Roman stop it, just leave him alone.”

“Logan, I’m just worried.”

“Roman, go.” 

Roman stared at them still skeptical, not really believing either of them. 

Logan stared at him then grabbed Phantom and kissed him.

Virgil was surprised. 

Roman walked out of the room. 

Logan pulled away from Phantom as soon as Logan left, “Sorry..”

“It’s fine.” Virgil replied awkwardly. 

“So… I’m Logan.”   
“Yeah, I’m Virgil.”

“Cool, it seems we know each other's names and faces. But never met each other.”   
Virgil nodded, “Seems we’re dating too.”

Logan nodded and laughed. He laid back on the bed and moved towards the wall. “I’m going to sleep.”

Virgil nodded and started to move.

“You could stay in bed, it’s fine… babe”

“Thanks Star.” Virgil nodded and laid next to him. 

Slowly both fell asleep letting tiredness take over and lull them to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a little chat with Logan's "boyfriend"  
> Logan and Virgil have mixed feelings about each other

Morning came and Virgil awoke feeling quite sore on his side, though he also felt safe and warm. He opened his eyes looking around not recognizing the room for a moment till he looked next to him, Starli- Logan. He was in Logan’s room… his apparent boyfriend. Virgil laughed softly to himself as he pulled himself out of bed. 

Logan shifted slightly at the loss of Virgil but didn’t wake up and simply cuddled into the blankets. 

Virgil smiled softly and looked around, he went over and opened Logan’s dresser, he grabbed some jeans and a random tshirt before carefully getting dressed. He made sure to not to turn too much and damage the stitches or anything more than it was as he dressed. 

Virgil finished then went to Logan’s closet, opening the door he looked in it before finding a small bag and taking it, after he grabbed his uniform from under the bed stuffing it in the bag. Virgil went to Logan’s desk writing a note that he’d return what he borrowed soon. He then decided to add a small heart to the corner before putting the pen away. 

Virgil took one last look at Logan before stepping out of the room silently. He was sneaking his way to go out the door when suddenly there was a hand on his arm. Virgil turned to see Logan’s roommate, Roman.

“Morning, Logan’s boyfriend… mind if we chat before you run off.”

“You know… I really… I gotta go…”

Roman smirked slightly, “I only need a moment of your time, and at least a proper introduction.”

Virgil stared at him, this guy was going to be a real pain wasn’t he… Virgil sighed brushing Roman’s hand off his arm, “I’m Virgil, and I really should be going.”

Roman pulled him to the side and pushed him onto the couch, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. 

Virgil winced when he was pushed onto the couch, making a mental note to maybe visit the hospital, or to visit a friend who was at least proficient in medicine. 

“So… why have I never heard about you unil last night?” Roman asked.

Virgil stared, “Because… Logan wanted our relationship to be a secret. We weren’t ready yet.”

“Why were you here last night.”

“Logan called saying he was sick and wouldn’t meet up so I wanted to see him.”

Roman glared before sighing, shaking his head, “I know you’re lying… I know you came for a specific reason, maybe to do with the large amount of blood?”

“I’m fine, I just wanted to see him.”

Roman reached over and pressed his hand against Virgil’s side with adequate pressure. “You see, I’m trying to protect Logan. Along with being his roommate, I’m his best friend. And, I don’t trust you. You’re clearly hiding something, so was he last night.”

Virgil winced and gasped, “We’re not hiding anything.” he growled, “Take your hand off me.”

Roman stared at him, “I just want to protect Logan. And there is something about you…”

“I understand, you don’t trust me.”

“No I really don’t.”

“And you shouldn't,'' Virgil nodded, continuing to glare. His side was starting to hurt like hell from Roman pushing against it. He just kept breathing, keeping himself calm though to not tear Roman apart.

Roman glared back at him not noticing as a bit of blood was seeping out of the stitches under Virgil’s shirt. 

Logan had woken up seeing he was alone, his enemy had left… though in a way the lines were seeming to become blurred between them, it was unclear if they really truly were against each other. Logan shook his head getting up, he noticed a note on his desk and put on his glasses before reading it. Logan smiled softly at the paper when he read it and pushed back his hair. Logan grabbed his doorknob and paused hearing voices… seemingly hostile voices. Carefully Logan opened his door and looked, right across from him he saw what was happening. Roman sat on the coffee table leaning over to virgil his arm resting heavily on Virgil’s side. Virgil sitting on the couch glaring down Roman, his hand clenched into a fist. 

Logan walked swiftly over, “Roman… what are you doing?” 

Roman didn’t notice Logan there till suddenly he heard his name, Roman looked at his best friend then back at Virgil seeing his slightly pained expression. Instantly his eyes widened and he pulled himself back, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I um…” Roman shook his head and went to make breakfast. 

Virgil glanced at Logan after Roman left them, he nodded in thanks and stood slowly, bracing himself against the couch arm rest once standing. 

“You alright?” Logan asked, reaching forward.

Virgil took a step back and lifted the shirt slightly, just glancing at the blood before putting the shirt back down. “I’m fine. Now I need to go.” 

Logan sighed, “I could take you home.”

“I could manage alone.”

“Alright, I better not see you tonight.”

“Same goes for you.” Virgil said before grabbing the bag and going to the door. 

Logan stood there in place watching Virgil leave. Virgil… it was so odd to think, he was on a first name basis with his enemy, but Phantom wasn’t really his enemy, and he didn’t seem to be truly villainous either. Logan stared as Virgil walked out the door. His… opponent was a puzzle. But he could figure him out maybe. 

Roman glanced over at Logan when Virgil left, “Sorry about interrogating your boyfriend.”

Logan snapped out of his thoughts and looked over, “Hm? My… oh my bo- Roman, Just don’t do it again.” Logan replied with a nod before going back to his room. 

Virgil walked out the door and looked back for a moment before walking down the stairs, a hand lightly pressed to his side. Roman was right to not trust him, all he did was hurt star. All he did was hurt everyone, that’s what got him labeled as a villain afterall. Virgil got to the bottom of the stairs and closed his eyes leaning against a wall. Everything was fine though, he protected those who mattered to him, that was all he needed to do. Virgil opened his eyes for a moment before letting his shadows engulf him. Virgil fell back into his abyss traveling across the city, making the jump a few times before he finally got home. He was definitely grateful to Star for helping him, otherwise he wouldn’t have made it home, and he probably would've been torn apart by his own method of travel. 

Virgil got to his apartment and got dressed into his grocery store uniform. He would have a break later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a fluffy chapter  
> Might be getting back to some angst in the next chapter


End file.
